A Mystery Worth Solving
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Aren had a knack for mystery solving. Elsa was his mystery. And it all started with a busted ink pen and a misunderstanding. ElsaxAren! TWOshot! Merry Early/Late Christmas! Rated T for Elsa's language.
1. Elsa

Aren had an exceptional knack for solving mysteries. He never really thought much of it since it never really came in handy. It's not like his life was a CIA scene. It was just normal. Or at least what a 'normal' eighteen year old boy's life was supposed to be like. If it weren't for her, his life would be peaceful and happy. But boring.

If it weren't for her.

* * *

Elesis "Elsa" never really gave a damn about anything. Her parents had gotten another job transfer and she and her brother had to pack their bags and head to new school. Tying her blazing hair into a long, messy ponytail, she rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. Her brother had already eaten and was tying his shoes. Elsword turned to his sister and burst into laughter.

"You're going to school with that bird nest of a hair style? Attracting all the men, huh sis?"

Elsa gave her brother one look. "Shut up you damn brat."

Her brother laughed. "Just don't act like you know me."

"Wouldn't dream about it." She muttered.

* * *

It was a lively day. Everyone was abuzz since they head there was going to be a new student. Aren however, was the opposite. This sounded arrogant of him but it was true, the girl was going to come, see him, and then become a crazy obsessed fangirl.

"Hey Aren." The most popular (and probably sluttiest) girl, Karis, flashed her white teeth. Her fuchsia lipstick was three layers too thick. Her uniform blouse was half open, revealing her bust which Aren felt ashamed for even briefly glancing at.

"Hi Karis." He replied uncomfortably. This girl's perfume was too strong. He felt light headed just from being near her.

"Are you excited for the new student?"

"I guess."

"Oi. Get out of my way." Another voice Aren didn't recognize came from behind him. He turned to see a petite girl with flaming red hair. Her skirt was knee-length and her knee socks were pulled down to her ankles. Her lopsided bow was hanging down from her white, wrinkly blouse. Karis sucked her teeth distastefully and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Rude, much?"

"Well I was born like this so get over it. Now move, Melon Monster."

"Wha-Melon Monster? You're just jealous because you're flat!" Karis spat.

The girl's crimson eyes narrowed. Aren suddenly felt the hairs of his neck rise. This girl scared him.

"What did you say, you bi-"

With perfect timing, the teacher walked in. The class began to settle down and Miss Ariel began to speak. The red haired girl walked/dragged herself to the front of the classroom.

"Now class, meet Elesis. She-"

"My name is Elsa."

Ariel was taken aback. Never in all the years she's taught, has anyone interrupted her. But nevertheless, she corrected herself and continued with her introduction.

"This is Elsa. She will be your new classmate. Be nice to her class. Care to introduce yourself, Miss Elsa?" Ariel smiled cheerfully at the girl. Elsa looked disgusted at her sappiness. Then she turned back to the class and looked me right into the eye.

"My name is Elsa and I hate stupid people."

* * *

No one spoke to her. It was obvious she was going to be the next target of Karis. Aren had taken pity on her and often gave her some bread or let her borrow his textbooks when the girls took her lunch or tore her books into shreds.

Aren had realized he lost his pen. And he didn't have any other writing utensil. Elsa wasn't here. (Probably trying to salvage whatever the girls had hidden this time.) He took a shaky breath and tapped Karis on the shoulder.

"Uh..can I borrow a pen?" He whispered. Karis smiled and winked. A red pen was slid over. Aren nodded in gratitude. After a few pages of notes, he realized something was wrong. Every single page was completely smeared and the ink was all over his arm. The pen had busted. He groaned internally and decided he would just get the notes from his friends later.

After a few moments, Elsa walked in covered in water. Her hair was tousled and her skirt was half torn. The class was silent as she walked in and took her seat next to Aren. She retied her hair into a dripping ponytail and glanced over at Aren. Her sharp eyes drifted to his arm. That's when it happened. Elsa grabbed Aren's tie abruptly and dragged him out of class.

"Wha-Hey!" He objected and pried her hands off. But she had a grip.

"Shut up and follow me."

The turned sharply and they ended up in the nurse's office. She sat him down in the chair and began digging around for stuff. Aren was in total confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a anesthetic wipe...aha!" The red haired girl triumphantly held up a white pad. "Now let me see your wound."

"Wound?"

"Yeah. The one on your arm?"

_Oh. _

"Oh this isn't a wound...my pen just busted..."

Elsa turned redder than her hair. She clutched the wipe in her hand and blinked a few times. "Oh..."

"Well, I'm sure you can still wipe off the pen for me." He smiled sympathetically.

That earned him a dark eyed glare. "Don't think I'll fall for it."

"What?"

"You think you're so charming. I only dragged you here to repay my debt." She grabbed his arm and began to roughly wipe the pen off the reddened skin. Aren winced at the sudden change in force but he smiled.

This girl was interesting. Remember that knack for mystery solving he had? This girl was his mystery. The only mystery worth solving.

* * *

**Author's Note: Merry (Early or late) Christmas! My present to you is a two shot that had absolutely nothing to do with Christmas! XD I figured since everyone was trying to do something different with their romance, I would just give you a good old slice of life, romantic comedy...uh...thing! Hopefully the next chapter will be ready before Christmas! XD **


	2. Merry Christmas!

Befriending someone who hates you is not easy. It took Aren about a week just to get Elsa to say something to him other than, "Fuck you." or "Leave me alone you fag." But Aren had a lot of patience. He deals with Karis everyday.

"Hey Elsa." He smiled cheerfully . The red haired girl groaned and put her head down in the desk.

"What do you want?"

"I found your English textbook." Aren held up the battered book. Elsa snatched it from his hands.

"Thanks." She softly mumbled.

The young man smiled. She was rude, blunt, and loud. But she was kind.

* * *

His fingers were covered in bandages. He must've found this in a bush or something. Elsa stared down at her textbook. The front page was in ruins but the some of the pages were taped in. And some words that were cut off, he would write back in.

_This guy... _

* * *

Aren also found out that Elsa actually enjoyed this horrible bullying.

"Better than being liked by them." She had said. "I don't need friends anyways. I'll just be moving anyways."

Aren was silent.

"What? Feeling sorry for me or something?"

"No."

Elsa laughed softly.

"I won't feel sorry for you. Instead, I think...I'll be your friend."

"What? Didn't I just say I don't want friends!?"

"You said you didn't need friends. You never said you didn't want friends." Aren shrugged. "Hey, maybe we'll become best friends. And if I'm lucky, we could fall in love." He winked playfully.

Elsa blushed. "Don't play around like that you, faggot!"

* * *

She was relieved. Aren had seen right through her. She wanted friends. But she constantly lied to herself and developed her demeanor.

"And if I'm lucky, we could fall in love." He had said.

_That doesn't sound too bad..._

* * *

"Here Elsa!" Aren placed a cell phone strap on her desk. It was a pink fur ball thing. It had black eyes and it's facial expression was extremely similar to ":3". Elsa raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"And you say you're not gay..." She mumbled. "So what the hell is this supposed to be?"

"Eh? You don't like it? Well I Googled what girls usually give each other for their birthdays! I figured since you don't have any female friends, I would give you a gift. I'm even growing out my hair for you so you can braid it!" Aren pointed to his back-length ebony hair. "I even have a matching one too!" He pulled out his phone and hanging from it was a pale blue fur ball.

"You are gay as hell, you know that!?"

"Ehhh!?"

* * *

When she got home, Elsa stared at her little fur ball for a long time. The fur tickled her face and she sighed. She kissed it lightly then threw it across the room. And the more she looked at it, the more sad it seemed just laying there. In the end, she went to retrieve it and then attached the stupid little thing to her phone.

_Gay mother fucker..._

* * *

"Hey Elsa..."

"What?"

"Do you have someone you like?" Aren said casually.

The red head jumped out of her chair and began to flush red. "Don't ask me that out of the blue!"

"Aha! So you do like someone!" He threw his head back and began to laugh. His long hair was now tied into a low ponytail. Aren smiled mischievously. "You want to braid my hair?"

"Don't be a faggot."

The man pulled the ponytail from his hair and let his onyx hair loose. Then he turned his back to Elsa and waited patiently.

"Fine...just this once." Elsa grumbled, red-faced.

"While we're at it, you can tell me who you like!"

_SMACK. _

* * *

His hair was soft. Although her braid was horrible, he kept it even though all his friends made fun of him for it.

_"Aren~Let me redo that braid! It's horrible!" Karis sneered as she reached for his hair. _

_"Nope! You're not allowed to touch my hair." _

_"Eh? Why~?" _

_"Because a very special person did this and it took me forever to get her to do it so I'm going to relish the moment!" _

"Who do you like Elsa?" He had said.

_You. _

* * *

"Merry Christmas Elsie!"

"Hold the fuck up. Elsie?"

"Well I call your brother Els so you're Elsie!" He smiled and patted her head which she swatted away.

"When were you on such good terms with my brother?" Elsa began to grow suspicious. Her brother knew things about her that she did not want him blabbing to Aren about.

"Oh we've been friends for a long time! He tells me that you're secretly girly and you've been wearing that cell phone strap."

"That piece of shi-"

She was cut off when he placed a box in front of her. It was a small. She hesitantly reached for it and slowly opened it.

A necklace. It was absolutely beautiful. It was in the shape of a snowflake with a single diamond in the center. The silver shimmered under the light and Elsa nearly fell out of her chair.

"Oh my El..." She breathed. "It's lovely..."

"Merry Christmas, my sweet Elsa."

* * *

"Aren. What do you want as a present?"

"I don't need anything as long as you're with me Elsie."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then I want to be able to call you Elsie for my present."

"Fuck you."

"Fine." Aren rested his chin on his palm and smile. "Go on a date with me."

* * *

Why did she agree to this? When she told her mother that she was going on a date, everyone went crazy. Elsword laughed so hard that his milk came out of his nose. Her father picked up his sword and began to brood in the corner. Her mother was delighted.

"Come Elsa! We must get you into sensible clothes and fix your horrendous hair!"

"I like my hair!"

Her mother ignored her and began to look for clothes.

It was going to be a vehement morning.

* * *

Aren was thirty minutes early. He wasn't sure why but he kind of just ended up here. He decided to wear a light khaki blazer with a long-sleeved denim shirt under it. He also wore jeans with black converses, also he threw in a scarf. He didn't really care for the scarf but he wore it just in case Elsa got cold. It was Christmas after all.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU PUT THAT SHIT ON MY EYES!" Elsa shrieked and ran around the house.

"ELSA, IT'S JUST EYELINER. AND STOP RUNNING! YOU'LL MESS UP YOUR HAIR!"

"FUCK MY LIIIIIFE!"

* * *

After being thirty minutes late, Elsa finally made it. Her cerise hair was curled and not a mess. Her mother forced her into a waist length white skirt with a black lace top. With heels. HEELS.

Aren's first reaction was to laugh. Which made Elsa even more self-conscious. She blushed and stumbled over to him. "Wh-what!?"

"Oh nothing. You look cute."

"Die."

* * *

They decided to go to the amusement park. Despite Elsa being all dolled up, she challenged him.

"Let's eat a bunch of food and then go ride a roller coaster. Whoever pukes, loses."

"You're on." He smirked.

After eating a big serving of fries, hot dogs, cotton candy, and slushies, they headed over to the biggest roller coaster they could find. Elsa already felt her stomach lurch and glanced at Aren. He seemed calm.

"Having second thoughts?" He said smugly.

"Bullshit."

* * *

After several rounds of loopty loops, both of them stumbled off the ride and began to laugh. Which followed with both of them vomiting.

"That was so awesome!" Elsa panted.

"And disgusting." Aren replied, laughing. "Wanna go again?"

"Hell yeah!"

After about ten rounds, they decided to take a five minute breather.

"I...think...my...heart...is...about...to...explode!" Elsa gasped.

"Me too..."

"How about a different ride?" She suggested after the two caught their breath.

"Ferris wheel."

"Why the hell not!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the giant, shining wheel.

After a few moments of enjoying the view, Elsa began to speak, "Since I know nothing about you, I'll ask you some questions."

"Okay, shoot."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Gold."

"Favorite genre of books?"

"Hmm...romance." He winked.

"I-Idiot. Least favorite?"

"Mystery."

"Eh? Why?"

"They're so predictable."

"You think so? I think they're interesting and unpredictable."

"Well I've always had a special talent for solving mysteries." Aren shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wow. You should be a detective or something."

"Naaah. I was never really interested. Well I guess that's not entirely true."

"Oh?"

"You are the only mystery worth solving." His golden eyes twinkled as he smiled mischievously. Elsa blushed madly and looked down at her hands. Then suddenly, the ferris wheel lurched forward, throwing Elsa into Aren's arms. She let out a rather girly, "Kya!" and the instantly mentally slapped herself for letting out such a squeal.

Aren's strong arms were wrapped securely around her and she let herself breathe in his scent. Bath soap and...Aren. Her tense shoulders began to relax and she sighed.

"You know how you said we might fall in love?" She mumbled into his shoulder. "I think you were right..."

"I am always right." He laughed into her hair.

"Don't get cocky." Elsa pulled back and smirked. Aren returned the smirk. He raised his hand and touched her cheek. His hands were cold but Elsa didn't mind. She leaned in and gently placed her lips on his. He put his other hand on her head and deepened the kiss, causing her to blush.

When they pulled away, Elsa slapped him.

"Ow!"

"Just keeping you in check." She said before grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: I fail as an authoress. ;w; This is so bad...but 5 reviews! I'm so happy! I will reply to chapter 2's reviews by PM so make sure to review! **

**Review replies! **

**albertrojas0- Thanks!**

**DerpyKanshii- Thanks for my present! c: **

**Orithia Windbell- She will kill you in your sleep. MUWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Ephemeral Sanity- YAAAAAAY! EXCITEMENTTTTT! Renowned? Quit flattering me! XD I am not well-known at all! *Runs around the room with you.* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh please do give me 3 paragraphs on fangirling. XD That would be entertaining. =w= **

**Rosamanelle- *Returns the glomp.* ROSAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Thank you so much! QAQ That means a lot to hear from someone as awesome as you! I am NOT a writing goddess. You are! **


End file.
